Bad Day
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Valon's bored and misses Serenity. He and Alister make a bet. Valon waits outside the school grounds, so he can escort her home. One problem: a boy who likes her, wants to escort her too. What will the outcome be?


This is a present for Y. Bakura's Girlfriend!! (Now, I'm sorry it took so long to write, but it was hard since you asked it to be sorta... well... I don't want to spoil it for the readers...)

Yay! It's another Valon/Serenity oneshot! I do enjoy writing stories about these two. Again, I'm using my mom's laptop. She's not too happy with me right now. Thankfully Alister was able to talk her into letting me just have a few minutes (more like two hours) on her computer. Actually he didn't, I had to beg her and told her I would give her twenty bucks. It was worth it though.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song, "Bad Day". At least I believe it is a song... isn't it?

Alister: -reading The Book of the Dead by Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child (It's a good read, so my friend and I think)- Ask Valon, he would know.

... well, before I go ask him...

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Bad Day

"Valon, do I dare even ask you why you're just lying around and acting depressed?" Raphael's sky blue eyes stared down at the boy – who was lying on his stomach on the couch, face pressed into one of the cushions. "Or is this one of those 'it's better left unsaid'?"

Spiky hair shifted as he turned his head so he could give a clear reply to the blond, "Serenity's at school today so there's not much I can do…" he replied gloomily, as the eldest man raised a perfect blond eyebrow. "There's nothin' on TV, I've played me video games only ta get bored by 'em, and I've listened ta me music a million times now." He gave a soft huff.

"Why don't you try reading?"

He grumbled, "I've already finished readin' all me comics."

Raphael rubbed his temples, shaking his head. "I meant reading a real book."

"Pfft, 'at's borin'."

"Valon, you honestly don't expect to have her keep missing days just because you get bored easily and want to take her on a date which only involves walking around and seeing movies."

No reply was given.

The muscular man shook his head, looking up towards the ceiling. "We need a few more supplies, so I'm going out. Alister's in his room and I advise you not to bother him." Raphael warned, as he grabbed his coat and opened the door. He glanced back at the teenager – shaking his head – and closed the door.

Silence filled the room.

… More silence continued to fill it.

"I'M SO BORED!"

Valon heard a crash from upstairs, followed by the redhead yelling his name in complete anger. He gave a snicker, rubbing his chin in thought. _Maybe there is somethin' entertainin' ta do 'ere after all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you're bored," Alister began, looking down at Valon with annoyance, "then go out and _find_ something. Heck, even meet your girlfriend at the front of her school just to walk her home. Do something, anything as long as it doesn't _involve me being your entertainment_." Gray eyes narrowed at the brunette, who seemed to be thinking over his suggestion carefully.

"Yeah, but…"

"'_But'_ what?"

The Australian ran a hand through his hair, before continuing. "What if she 'as somethin' planned already? I don't want ta just show up and 'ave 'er change it just ta make me happy."

Alister frowned in response. "Valon, instead of making her change it – why don't you just see if you could _join_ her and her friends?"

"Didn't you 'ear what I just said, Alistar?" Valon furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't want ta make 'er change anythin' 'cause of me." After a minute, his lips formed an 'O'. "But… what if she and 'er friends don't want me around? What then, Alistar?"

The taller man held back the urge to hit the brunette. "Valon, is Serenity really the type to just tell someone to go home just because she made plans with someone else?" At this, Valon shook his head. "Then what makes you think this will be different?" A shrug came from him. "_Valon_."

"Alright, mate! Geez… but if it does happen, you 'ave ta do my chores for a week."

"And if I'm right, you get to do mine."

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Stupid Alistar, 'e isn't helpful at all!_ Sapphire eyes stared up at the school, wondering which room Serenity was in – or if her classroom was on the other side of the building. _I should've just stuck with my original plan and just kept buggin' 'im._

The wind started to pick up, having the leaves rustle and his hair fly in different directions before going back into place as it died down. His graze travelled up towards the sky and stared at the pure white clouds. _Perhaps I should just go home…_

In the distance the bell sounded, informing all that class was over and they were allowed to go home. Students were pilling out in groups, a few running towards the gates to escape to freedom while some waited for their friends to appear from the doors. The spiky haired teen watched a group of girls go by, glancing at him and whispering – while in the meantime the guys were giving glares or simply ignored him.

"Is that you Valon?"

He turned, only to find Yugi standing beside him and giving a small smile. "It is you! Wait, why are you…?" He stopped as his smile widened. "Oh, I see. Serenity should be coming out soon. So how've you been?"

"Good and you?"

Yugi nodded, "I've fine. I heard Raphael and Alister are here in Domino too."

"Yugi!" Tea called, waving to the multi-colored hair boy and seeming to be waiting for him to join her.

"Well, tell them I said hi." He ran off, joining beside Tea and beginning walking down the street with her, tilting his head back as Tea seemed to be blabbering about something. Or ranting, Valon wasn't entirely sure which it was.

"Did you see Hojo's face when sensei asked him to share what he thought was so funny?" A laugh followed this, making Valon turn his sapphire eyes towards a group of girls that were coming his way. And recognized a familiar face centered in the group. "I swear, sometimes Hojo is completely stupid." A girl with short, black hair stated and made a hand gesture.

A frown formed on familiar pink lips. "That's not nice to say, Rumi."

Rumi rolled her eyes, smirking.

_Wait… girls smirk?_

"Serenity, you're too nice to everyone." At this the three other girls gave a nod and agreed.

'_Ere goes_. Valon's inner voice thought, as he began to make his way towards his girlfriend.

… only to be pushed by some guy in glasses, who ran straight up to **his **girlfriend. The Australian narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists and a small growl coming from the back of his throat.

"H-Hi Serenity," the man with greasy black hair stuttered.

She gave a soft smile, nodding her head. "Hi Hojo, are you alright?" Her hair moved to one side as she tilted her head, looking up into the boy's eyes and showing concern. Valon started to feel his blood begin to boil.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Rumi and the rest of Serenity's friends seemed to be holding back their giggles, as Serenity gave a nod and the boy, Hojo, gave a nervous smile. "Listen, S-Serenity, I was wondering if I could walk you home…?" He said, his tone a shy one. "It's O-OK if you have other plans, I understand."

"Oh, well…"

Valon had had enough. "Oi, Serenity!" He shouted, making his way over to them and having her friends raise an eyebrow and watch as he approached. Hojo seemed to become suddenly nervous, standing in front of Serenity as if he were going to protect her from him.

"Valon?" She asked moving past Hojo – who was completely sadden by this – and stood in front of him, looking into his sapphire orbs with her chestnut ones. "What are you doing here?" She placed a hand on her hip, as her friends started to whisper to one another.

Spiky hair shifted as he tossed his head to the side. "I was just stopping by to see if I could walk you home." He moved his head a little, to glare at the greasy haired kid.

"Oh, Valon, that's really sweet of you."

"Serenity, girl," Rumi was suddenly standing beside the slim girl, placing an arm around her shoulders in a friend manner. "Mind introducing us to your," her dark eyes scanned Valon from head to toe, "_friend_, hmm?"

She moved to stand by Valon's side, her cheeks flushed. "Rumi, Yuko, Sakura, Jin… Hojo… meet Valon." Three of the girls waved, giggling. Rumi just nodded at him, as Hojo frowned a little. "Valon, meet my friends – Rumi, Yuko, Sakura, Jin. And Hojo." Valon noticed how Hojo seemed to suddenly beam at being mention that he was Serenity's friend.

_You idiot! The important thin' is how she didn't tell 'em 'at you were 'er boyfriend!_

"Hmm… it's nice to meet you all."

Yuko, who had shoulder length black hair, raised a hand timidly before asking, "How old are you?"

_OK, 'at's a strange question…_

"I'm seventeen."

"Serenity, we'll meet up with you later." Rumi stated, as the other three girls groaned yet started to walk off and said their good-byes, Rumi being last.

Valon stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching as Serenity smiled weakly to him and Hojo. "Ready ta go, Serenity?" He finally voiced, watching as she nodded then slowly stopped and looked to Hojo.

"Um… uh… Hojo, would you like to come?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty. The boy nodded eagerly and smiled. Serenity then turned her attention back to Valon, giving him her usual bright smile. "Shall we?"

… _Yeah, 'is sure isn't awkward… _The Australian's inner voice said with sarcasm as they began walking out of the school courtyard and down the street. The biker hadn't even noticed that Serenity and Hojo were having a small conversation and when he finally did, he decided to just glare the other way up at the sky.

"Hey Serenity, do you have a partner for the project yet?" Hojo asked.

Valon felt jealously, with a mix of fear, build up in his chest. "Sorry, Hojo, but Rumi and I already decided to be partners." _Thank you, Lord. And thank you, Rumi. Hmm… I'll 'ave to tell 'at lass when I see 'er next time._

"Look!" Serenity exclaimed suddenly, causing the two boys to look at what she was pointing to. "It's finally open! I've been wondering when that new café was opening and now here it is! Already selling its goodies!" She gave a small giggle.

"Want ta get somethin'?" Valon asked as she turned to him, nodding. He gave her a smile, taking her hand in his and practically dragging her to the small store – making Hojo run after them.

He pulled her inside, before another could, and stood in line. The couple that they had cut off were whispering to one another, most likely about him, as Hojo slowly came inside and stood on the other side of Serenity.

"No cutting, kid." The man said.

"B-But, I'm with them." Hojo said weakly, as Serenity gave a small nod.

The young woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Again, the two gave a nod.

"If you want, you can go ahead of us." Serenity offered, causing Valon to turn to her. "Please, go ahead." She moved to the side, as the couple smiled and made their way through – now standing in front of them.

"Thanks Serenity." Hojo mumbled, as she gave a small nod and telling him it was nothing.

_Mate, don't punch the bum… you don't want ta make 'er mad at you._

"I'm goin' outside." He quickly headed out the door, hearing Serenity call his name in concern and sat at an empty table, glaring at the surface of the table and clenching his fists. _What did I do ta deserve 'is? Sure, I stole peoples' souls… but I changed me ways and now I get 'is?_ He huffed angrily, leaning back in his seat and continuing to glare at the shiny surface.

After a few minutes, the two emerged from the café. Hojo was telling a joke, but was interrupted as Serenity ran over to Valon, holding out a mocha for him. "I know it's your favorite, well… one of them, that is." She tried, as Valon took it from her and muttered a small 'thanks'.

_Does she… not like me anymore?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez, what took you so long—" Joey paused as he saw not only his sister, but Valon and Hojo as well. "Oh… Serenity, they're not, uh, staying over are they?" He asked, as Serenity told him 'no'. He gave a sigh of relief only to stop at the look on Valon's face.

"Hey Serenity…?" The girl turned to Hojo, who seemed to be extremely nervous. "Can I a-ask you something…? In private." He added, as she raised an eyebrow, but nodded. They walked out the door, Serenity shutting it behind her.

"OK, what's the matter with you?" The blond asked, as Valon gave a sigh. "Hello, Australian boy? Are you in there?"

"I think Serenity doesn't like me, mate."

Wheeler shook his head. "Serenity loves you, what're you talking about?"

"She didn't tell her friends 'at I'm 'er boyfriend. And she let 'at… 'at chump han' out with us. Not ta mention plenty of other things." He muttered darkly, remembering the incident inside the café.

Joey leaned against the wall, staring at him. "You know her; she doesn't like making people sad. She was only letting him hang out with you guys just to make him happy. And her friends," he shook his head, "oh boy… if she told them you were THE boyfriend, they'd be attacking you."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "… why?"

"She told them what you've done for her. How you saved her from those jerks, how you bought her that stuffed puppy – that she sleeps with at night – and how you take her out on dates almost every day." He smacked his forehead as Valon stared at him unsure what he was getting at. "They all want to have a boyfriend who'll do that. If you don't believe me, ask her."

As soon as he said that, Serenity entered the room and tilted her head to the side. "Huh, what's going on?"

Her brother shrugged, walking to his room and slamming the door shut.

"Did you and Joey have a fight?"

Valon shook his head.

Serenity beamed, walking over to him and looking up at him. "Thank you for meeting me in front of the school. Sorry Hojo tagged along, but since he asked first and I didn't see you I felt bad and—" she stopped as Valon placed his lips on her own, causing her to blush.

"You still love me, right?" He mumbled, pulling away lightly and rubbing his nose against hers.

The teenage girl continued to blush, wondering why he was suddenly acting this way. "Of course I love you, Valon."

He placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Even if I am some 'biker punk'?"

A giggle passed through her pink lips. "Even if you are a cute, sexy 'biker punk'." She whispered softly, as he placed another kiss – this time it was on the right side of her mouth.

"I love you, Serenity Wheeler…" he murmured, his lips hovering over hers.

Serenity smiled. "I love you too, Valon…" Her chestnut eyes closed as he placed his lips on hers once more, slowly bringing her hands up to his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So did you two make up—what did I say about kissing in this house?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valon opened the door to the house, entering and noticing that Alister was seated on the couch, reading – as always. He shut the door quietly, before glancing around and wondering where their friend was. "Where's Raph?"

"Upstairs." Alister answered, turning a page in his book. "Your dinner is in the microwave. I left the dishes for you to do in the sink."

The Australian blinked in confusion. "Excuse me, mate?"

Alister looked up, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't forget our deal, did you?"

"… she told me 'at she didn't want me around." Valon replied, making his way to the kitchen and trying to look innocent. He paused as he saw the message machine blink, wondering who had called.

"Wheeler called. He said that if he caught you kissing his sister in his house again, you'd regret it." It was as if Alister read his mind. "Now, what was that about being around?"

Valon grumbled, stomping off into the kitchen to start Alister's chores.

_How does 'e always win?!_

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it Y. Bakura's Girlfriend!

I tried to make it slightly depressing before making it suddenly happy. I felt really, really bad for Valon. He's upset with me right now that I even allowed this plot to take place. But he knows Serenity will always love him! XD

I'm beginning to really obsess over this pairing. But it's so cute! Ahem, sorry. And I apologize to those who want me to update the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons, but I'll have to post it tomorrow. Since I realized I'm ending it too soon. So I need to fix a few things before adding it. Yeah, I'm sorry...

Thank you for reading and feel free to review!


End file.
